dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Codex entry: Topsider's Honor
} |excerptonly = } |name = Topsider's Honor |image = Topsider's Honor.png |number DAO = 293 (+4TSP, +10WK, +4RtO, +2FDG/P) |category DAO = Quest-Related |location DAO = Genlock emissary (Caridin's Cross) or Warrior's Grave (Ortan Thaig) |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins |updates DAO = On finding each part of the Topsider's Honor sword and the Warrior's Grave. |see also = Quest: An Admirable Topsider |text = The fool has been following us for three days, but what can I do? I'm sure a city guard could lock him up for being a sodding idiot, but there's no law that says you can't seek your death in the Trenches. There's no law down here at all. I said to his face that if he puts our patrol at risk I'd split him myself, but he's quiet, I'll give him that. Topsiders usually assume the end of a Blight erases the darkspawn from the world. Why does this one care that his victory just drives them back on our doorstep? It's one thing to face them up in the light; he'll cut his own shaft out of here once he fights them in the dark where they live. That, or the lyrium will get him. ''--From a Legion of the Dead field report, by Lieutenant Gant.'' I swear, Mortavold, I have never seen the like. This... elf... fought like a man possessed. His strikes were light and did not echo on the Stone like those of our greatest, but the precision was that of a shaper carving a Memory across the darkspawn. Damned if we didn't raise our glasses to him last eve and share stories of honored family. With a topsider! In the lyrium glow, he looked no more out of place than any of us. It makes me think of cousin Bern. I wonder how he fares on the surface. I think if he sends another letter I will read it. Ties of kin should be stronger than where we choose to do business. ''--From a letter from Corporal Trovid Oreson, date unknown.'' The Stone take this topsider as she would welcome her own. He was born to air and sky, but has served the Deep Roads better than a native son. Many will see another day because he fought at their side and fell in their stead. We don't know his rites, and I fear the loss of his family blade may cause unrest on whatever journey he faces, but we know him as brother in blood and extend that which is sacred to us. Willem Trialmont, if the path home is dark, the Stone is honored to have you in the foundation. ''--Epitaph for Willem Trialmont, 7:5 Storm'' There must always be another to take up arms against the darkness. That is the core of true family beyond kin and the unifying link that will bring day to night and allow the fallen to rest. ''--Restored inscription, Trialmont family blade.'' }} Category:Dragon Age: Origins codex entries Category:Dwarven lore and folklore (codex)